Juste une derniere danse
by Hime Phantomhive
Summary: La conocí demasiado pronto, pero no fue culpa mía., la flecha atravezó mi pecho, es un dolor que hace más bien que daño., conozco la historia, en su mirada se puede ver que ella se prepara para el viaje...Pensamientos de Ichigo en el cap 422 del manga.


Hola a todos, reedite mi primer One shot, desde el inicio lo combiné con una canción llamada precisamente así "Juste un derniere dance" de KYO, un grupo francés muy genial, sugiero que busquen el video original, está en youtube.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach o algún fragmento de la cancion me pertence, yo escribí esto sin fines de lucro.**

Para todas las personas que me siguen pacientemente en el Fic de námida no ondo y para todos los que deseen leer esto ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

*/*/*/*

* * *

-Despierta… Ichigo, despierta….

Esa voz… era de ella, lo estaba llamando. Sin pensarlo su conciencia actuó mecánicamente, simplemente abrió los ojos y se perdió en la mirada triste de ella. Lo sabía, era su despedida, en realidad le sorprendía poder verla aun, lo agradecía infinitamente aunque al final fuese más doloroso.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, rodeándolo alegres, todos excepto ella. Con voz apagada Rukia le explicó nuevamente lo que sucedería con su reiatsu y la tristeza se arraigaba velozmente en ambos, echando raíces en sus corazones para no marchitarse jamás.

_**Recorrí su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo,  
Acaricié cien veces su rostro  
Encontré oro  
Incluso algunas estrellas  
Secando sus lágrimas**_

-Esta es nuestra despedida Ichigo…

-Eso parece.

-¿Qué? No te pongas sentimental, aunque no puedas verme yo puedo seguir viéndote.

El reiatsu tan conocido comenzó a desvanecerse a una velocidad impresionante, sintió terror al saber lo que significaba, sus ojos se humedecieron nublándole la vista pero no dejó que alguna lágrima escapara, por el contrario se obligo a regalarle una sonrisa a esa chica, a ella que había llegado de golpe a su vida, cambiándole el mundo. Notó también tristeza en ella, buscó decir algo que atenuara el ambiente pero ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios, ninguna idea vino en su ayuda, solo esa sensación de dolor que se acrecentaba en su interior.

-Diles a todos que les deseo lo mejor

-Está bien… ¡AdiosRukia!

Habría vuelto a dar su alma por que ella no estuviese sumida en tristeza, habría soportado cualquier dolor con tal de evitarle a ella ese, de buen agrado se habría dejado llevar por la muerte…cualquier cosa a fin de no ver sus hermosos ojos cubiertos de pena. Quizá los suyos estaban igual ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera si lo que más amaba se estaba desvaneciendo frente a él?

_**Aprendí de memoria  
La pureza de sus formas  
A veces aún las dibujo…  
Ella forma parte de mí.  
**_

Simplemente así, la imagen de ella se fue borrando hasta desaparecer…Había terminado, todo. Pese a que nunca comenzó nada en particular, no formalmente. Ambos eran consientes de que nada seria remotamente parecido a antes de conocerse, tampoco deseaban que lo fuese.

Esquivando las expectantes miradas tristes de sus amigos entró de nuevo a su casa, incluso su padre guardó silencio. Llegó a su habitación y se dejó envolver por los recuerdos, aun sabiendo que eran dolorosos, era lo único que quedaba de un tiempo donde fue feliz…irónicamente feliz en medio de la guerra, conociendo las posibilidades de morir en cualquier momento.

_**Sólo quiero un último baile  
Antes de la sombra y de la indiferencia  
Un desvanecimiento, después el silencio  
Sólo quiero un último baile.  
**_

Despertó en medio de la noche, había tenido un sueño horrible, soñó que jamás volvería a verla, que se desvanecía lentamente frente a él dejando solo el recuerdo de una mirada triste. Ansioso se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, ningún sonido salía de este, temeroso abrió lentamente la puerta esperando ver su silueta tranquila., sin embargo no había nada…ella no estaba dentro, tampoco sus dibujos o los Chapys…habría matado en ese momento por ver al menos uno de esos molestos muñecos que tanto le encantaban a ella.

_**La conocí demasiado pronto  
Pero no fue culpa mía  
La flecha atravesó mi piel  
Es un dolor que se guarda  
Que hace más bien que daño  
Pero conozco la historia  
Ya es demasiado tarde  
En su mirada  
Se puede ver  
Que ella se prepara  
Para el gran viaje  
**_

Finalmente dejó salir las lágrimas. Se sentía vacio, incompleto…miserable ¡Lo había perdido todo! Solo quedaba el aroma impregnado en su armario, grabado en sus memorias y solo eso.

_**Yo puedo morir mañana  
Pero eso no cambia nada  
Recibí de sus manos  
La felicidad anclada en mi alma  
Es incluso demasiado para un solo hombre**_

Vio pasar muchos días, llevaba la cuenta porque aun asistía a clases pero no sintió calma o paz alguna en todo ese tiempo. 17 meses, 17 horribles meses intentando no pensar en ella, despertando de recuerdos en medio de las gélidas noches, 17 meses extrañándola…y al parecer faltaba toda una vida para seguir haciéndolo.

_**La vi irse, sin decir nada.  
Sólo basta saber que ella respirará  
Gracias por haber encantado mi vida**_

-Y si la tuviese frente a mi le diría las cosas que estúpidamente callé, no me importaría que Byakuya intentara asesinarme después, solo pediría unos minutos más para estar con ella.

Cerró el cuaderno de cálculo, ahora no tenia mas tarea por hacer, odiaba ese momento del día, donde los cariñosos recuerdos lo empujaban a un abismo de dulce dolor. Se sintió frustrado de no avanzar, molesto por no desear hacerlo y desesperado por su situación ¿No se supone que el tiempo cura las heridas? El se sentía cada día peor, con ese deseo de verla nuevamente creciendo también.

_**Recorrí su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo,  
Acaricié cien veces su rostro  
Encontré oro  
Incluso algunas estrellas  
Secando sus lágrimas**_

_**Aprendí de memoria  
La pureza de sus formas  
A veces aún las dibujo.  
Ella forma parte de mí. **__  
_

Esa noche no había luna en el cielo y se sintió más vacio que de costumbre, lo único que le hacía mantener la cordura era esa insignia de Shinigami sustituto, la única prueba de que una mujer tan magnífica existía era esa miserable insignia ahora inútil. Sujetó tal objeto con una mano y se perdió contemplándole por unos minutos, recriminándose no haber hablado cuando tenía tiempo, cuando aun podían estar juntos…

Por eso quiso creer en el destino solo por unos instantes, para pedir que ella entrara de nuevo en su vida, para pedir solo un momento, una mirada, un beso…

_**Sólo un último baile

* * *

***/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

_

¿Cómo lo ven? Sigue estando corto, lo sé. Tal vez tenga una continuación, pero de momento me apurare con los otros fics.

Dejen sus comentarios, por favor...

Les reitero que la canción pueden encontrarla en Youtube, está en francés, algunos videos incluyen subtítulos, les recomiendo escucharla.

Besos.


End file.
